One Moonless Night
by PopCornforme
Summary: There is a killer on the loose, with a devious plan, seeking revenge. Meanwhile, the 6teen gang is hanging out, watching movies, the usual. But they do not realize the immense danger they soon will be facing. Fourth chapter is up. Jen/Jude Jonesy/Nikki
1. Cruising in the Rain

Hi, ill just get on with the disclaimer...

Disclaimer: I dont own these characters

Chapter 1: Cruising in the Rain

Rain crashed down on to moving vehicles, blurring windsheilds and wetting tires, causing the traffic to increasingly slow. One van, in particular, was stuck in the 5:00 traffic. Inside of the van were two teenagers, Jen Masterson and Jonesy Garcia. Jen was driving the van, and Jonesy was sitting in the passenger seat.

"Jeez, Jen!" Jonesy said, pushing his seat forward. "Could we be going any slower"

"It's not my fault!" Jen glared at him, then pointed out the window to the traffic. "Look outside!"

"I should have driven." Jonesy muttered. "We're going to be late for the movie"

Jen rolled her eyes at her step-brother. "Yeah, like Mom would've trusted you with the car"

"She should have. Everyone knows I'm a better driver than you. You failed your drivers test how many times?" Jonesy looked at Jen with a mocking look to his face, which she ignored, so he continued to push the passenger seat back and forth.

After a few minutes, Jen couldn't help herself. "You're going to break that"

"Break what"

"The lever"

"What"

"The lever for the passenger seat, you're going to break it"

"What lever"

"Jonesy!" Jen turned her head to stare at him straight in the face. "Don't play stupid with me"

Jonesy decided to stop. She was his only transportation to getting to the Galaria Mall. Besides, her head looked like it would have exploded if he had continued. They both faced the front again to find a guy cutting them off.

Jen honked the horn angrily, which caused the guy to flip them the bird.

"Bastard," Jen muttered crossly, then decided to change the subject. "So, what movie are we going to, exactly"

"I dunno," Jonesy yawned. "I didn't pick it out. Jude did." He then pushed his seat back again, to the annoyance of Jen, and said, "Wake me when we get there"

Jen rolled her eyes as Jonesy found a hat that was on the floor in the backseat, and pulled it over his eyes, falling asleep immediately.

_Well, I'm not going to sit here and endure the traffic by myself,_ Jen thought._ I'll turn on the radio.  
_When she did, a song that was by Dawg Toy just ended and the radio announcer started talking. _Just my luck.  
_  
"We will be featuring 'Adam Gontier' on the show later today as he talks about the release of his new album and....oh...yes? Hold on. I'm getting Breaking News from the Police Station."

The radio sounded like static for a few minutes. Jen turned the radio up with new interest.

"Okay" the host said, coming back. "We have breaking news from officer John Kennon. He wants to shout a warning out for a man described as "40 years of age, with black shaggy hair, wearing torn up jeans and a black sweater" seen last at the Rogers Video on the South side of town. He has been accused of murder of a 15 year old girl, name not released yet. If anyone has useful information for John Kennon, who is investigating the case, please call this number"

The radio announcer continued to give out the office number of John Kennon, and repeated the entire message. Jen turned the radio off, feeling chilled. _So a creeps running wildy through town? At least its nowhere near here._

Ten minutes later, Jen pulled into the Galaria Mall parking lot. It was packed. The rain, it seemed, hadn't stopped anyone from going to the mall.

"Finally!" Jonesy said, sitting up and stretching. "Good snooze, though." He pulled of the hat and tossed it into the back seat.

The two step-siblings locked up the van and ran towards the mall, covering their heads from the impending rain. By the time they got inside, despite their efforts, they were both soaked.

"Come on," Jonesy said. "Lets go the the Gigantiplex"

"But we were supposed to meet them at the Lemon," Jen stopped him.

"Yeah," Jonesy said, grabbing Jens' shoulders and redirecting her towards the 'Gigantiplex.' "Half an hour ago"

They hurried along through mall, dodging Ron, the Rent-A-Cop, and found their 4 other friends waiting for them. Nikki was the first to spot them. "What the hell took you so long?" she asked, heatedly.

"Sorry, guys," Jen gasped, clutching at a stitch. "Traffic"

Jonesy had doubled over, trying to catch his breath.  
"No worries dudes and dudettes," Jude said, crumpling up his empty bag of popcorn. "We didn't miss that much of the movie"

"Oh, but the beginning of the movie is the most important part," Caitlyn complained.

"Lets go then," Wyatt said, stating the obvious.

"Wait...until I...catch...breathe," Jonesy gasped.

Nikki rolled her eyes and started to leave, with the others soon following her.

"Hey!" Jonesy said, standing up fully, breath suddenly returning, as he rushed into the theatre after them.

* * *

First chapter is UP! I hoped you liked it and found it a little funny. Review me please.


	2. Plans

Btw guys, sorry that this chapter is a little weird. Im sort of just writing for 6teen to try and become better at writing....:P

Disclaimer: I dont own 6teen.

Chapter 2: Plans

Two hours later, the six teens came out of the theatre followed by other groups of people.

"Good flick Jude," Jonesy said, draping his arm around Nikki. They were boyfriend and girlfriend, after all.

"Thanks dude," Jude said, in his usual 'prolonging the words' way.

"I thought it was waaay to gory," Jen said. "And the killer was really creepy"

"But he was so cute though," Caitlyn chirped.

"You would date a murderer just because he looked good?" Wyatt asked in astonishment.

Jonesy laughed. "I would, if she was a chick." Nikki slugged him in his gut, which caused him to shout, "OW"

The rest of the gang laughed at his expense.

"But seriously Jude," Jen said, done laughing, "Why'd you pick that movie? Did you hear about the creep on the radio"

"The one with the hot dogs?" Jude asked, confused.

"No!" Jen frowned. "The one that killed a girl in the South of town"

When the rest of the gang gave her odd expressions, she rolled her eyes. "Jonesy, you were in the car with me when it was on the radio. Don't you remember"

"Hey, I was asleep." Jonesy raised his hands defensively.

"Well, they gave a description of him and warned everyone to watch out for him," Jen explained.

"That's disturbing," Caitlyn said, rubbing her arms. "Yeah bra, I have goosebumps," Jude said.

"Maggots!" a voice shouted behind the gang, causing them all to jump, including Nikki, who had been acting non-chalant about the whole thing.

"Warnings for loitering," Ron the Rent-A-Cop said, coming up to them and handing them small slips of paper. "Now move, soldiers!!!"

"Jeez, whats his problem?" Jonesy asked as they made their way to the Lemon, which was closed.

"Technically, we _were_ loitering," Jen said. "We were in the way of the people for the 9 o'clock show"

"Now you're siding with the Rent-A-Cop?" Jonesy accused.

"No, I was just saying!"

There was silence for a few minutes before Jude said, "My goosebumps are gone"

This caused another rupture of laughter from everyone, as they sat down in thier usual spots at the Lemon.

"Ah" Jonesy stretched. "Theres nothing like a Friday night at the mall, when we're all off work"

"Yeah," Nikki snorted, then "So what are we doing this weekend?"

"That reminds me," Caitlyn said, laughing and clapping her hands together. "My parents left for California this morning"

She was cut off with Jonesy and Jude jumping up and shouting in unison "PARTY!"

"Settle down boys," Nikki said, sarcasticly with Wyatt laughing in the background.

Jen turned to Caitlyn. "Why, exactly, did they go there"

"Well," Caitlyn said thinking. "They told me, since they're both doctors, its like, a convention. But I seriously think they're on a second honeymoon"

"Ew," Jen scrunched up her nose.

"That's not that bad," Wyatt said.

"Yeah, until you think about your own parents on a honeymoon," Nikki stated.

Wyatts eyes got round. "I think I get your point"

"Anyways," Caitlyn said, flicking her hand. "You guys should come over"

"Sounds cool," Jude said.

"I have the van too!" Jen said, sitting up straight. "We don't even need rides from our parents"

"Sweet," Jonesy whistled.

Wyatt looked at his watch. "Well, its 8:15. Maybe we should start heading over now"

As the six of them made their way to the entrance, pairing off and talking about gigs, girls and guys, a man not far off was sitting on a bench, keeping his ears open for anything interesting. He was holding a newspaper upright, but he wasnt reading it. It was just used to hide his face. He looked at the teenagers that were passing him with suspicion. He was looking for a girl in particular, but he wasnt sure of how she looked. Yet. A house break in that would take place in approximately, he looked at his watch, 23 minutes would soon take care of that.

He looked at the six again. Two of them had dyed their hair, one purple and one blue. _Disgusting,_ he thought. Hiding your natural hair colour, what was the point of that? Unless, of course, you were in disguise. Like him. He was, after all, a murderer. Not a serial killer quite yet. Tonight would soon take care of that. The man stood up after the premises was empty. He supposed, since his murder two days ago behind the Rogers Video on South side, that it wasnt a good idea to stay in the same area to long. He hadnt actually planned to kill the 15 year old girl. But she had seen his gun, what else was he supposed to do? Leave her alive to spread stories about him, or worse, go to the police. The death of her had alerted the police though, so it hadnt really mattered if she was left alive or not. He shrugged, smiling a little. She could be his expirement case. Now he knew he could get away with murder, literally.

When he had killed someone, approximetally 20 years earlier, he had caught immediately and put in jail. But it wasnt his fault. That was the night Emma Masterson has broken up with him. When he had stolen the gun, he originally planned to kill himself, but events had turned and he had shot his collage roommate in the head, killing him instantly. Now, in the present, he shook his head. He had loved Emma Masterson. Scratch that, he still did. But she probably didnt even remember him. She had run off with that David guy, eloping with him and having children. It wasnt until a few days ago that he had learned David had died in a car crash, leaving Emma a widow until she married a man named 'Garcia'  
It was ironic, wasnt it? How someone you loved so much, you absolutely despised. How someone you thought would be the only reason for living, was the thing that was killing you. But it was true. He hated Emma, not because she was married to a different man now, but because she could of had _him._ They had dated in Collage for two years, and he had proposed to her that one night. But she had rejected him. She had told him she wasnt 'in love' with him. And ever since that day, he decided he was going to kill her.

The man thought all this while making his way to his car, and driving to her house. He had been watching it the last couple of nights, very carefully. He didnt actually get close enough to see the faces of the people that lived there, but he could recognize Emma from a distance. He had figured out where the spare key was, since a younger looking boy always used it, so he could easily break into there house. Ever since he had been in jail, his plan of killing Emma had modified. He wanted to cause her more pain than she could imagine. So much pain, that in fact, he wouldnt even physically touch her, just someone close to her. The original plan was to kill David, her husband, but he had allready died in the car crash and Emma had remarried so damn fast, killing this new 'Mr. Garcia' would probably not hurt her at all. So the next plan was, her children. He knew she had at least two daughters, but there must have been more because of the younger boys he kept seeing for the past two nights.

And that was the point of this last break in, that would happen in, glancing at his watch, 9 minutes.

He smiled smugly, driving slowly past their house. Nobody was home, as he had planned. (You could observe alot in two nights.) Only one word was crossing his mind: revenge.

* * *

Bwahahaha *smiles evilly* K, a heads up to everyone reading. I'm going back to school, so updates will probably be slow. Sorry, :( But I will still appreciate reviews.


	3. Getting to Caitlyn's House

Disclaimer: I dont own 6teen _________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jude was the last to get into the van. He swung the door shut, shivering because of the cold rain, while Jen started the van up.

"Jen, you remember where my house is, right?" Caitlyn asked, sitting in the seat behind Wyatt, who was beside Jude.

"Of course! I go there almost everyday," Jen stated knowingly.

"No, not my small house. The big one outside of town."

"Woah!" Jude said, turning to Caitlyn. "The one with the mini movie theatre? And the pool? And the cotton candy stand?"

"This is going to be so sweet," Jonesy was on his knees in the passenger seat, butt facing the window, so he could talk to the rest of the gang.

"Uh, I think I know where to go. You might need to give me directions, though," Jen said.

Caitlyn's giggled worriedly. "I'm not sure, exactly, where it is either."

Nikki snorted. "Not sure where you left your mansion? Can't be too hard to find."

"Nikki's right," Caitlyn said, not picking up on the sarcasm. "If we put our heads together, we'll be able to find it easily."

Jen drove out of the parking lot. The gang had allready called their parents on their cell phones, getting permission to stay over at Caitlyn's house, as long as they promised NOT to have a house party, which they agreed, it would only be the six of them. They headed out of town in a woodsy area where they thought Caitlyns house was. After driving on the barren roads for ten minutes Wyatt turned to Caitlyn.

"Does any of this look familiar?"

She hesitated. "I dont know. It's hard to tell in the dark."

"Lets call it a day, and head back to town," Nikki sighed, giving up (she really had to go to the bathroom).

"Aw," Jude said. "I was really looking forward to that cotton candy machine."

"No way!" Jonesy shook his head. "How often do we get the chance to party at Caitlyns mansion?" He stared out the front window looking for the house, as if it would appear in front of him. "Just keep your eyes peeled."

"Jonesy, we're NOT going to find it so..." Nikki started.

"FOUND IT!" Jonesy cried out pointing at a lighted building far ahead of them.

They drove towards it, excited until they found out it was a gas station.

"We're almost out of gas anyways, and we can stalk up on snacks," Jen said, trying to turn the dissapointment to a positive. She pulled up next to a gas dispenser and got out. Jude did the same, stretching his legs and yawning. He looked at his surroundings while the others got out. The gas station looked worn out and old. The windows were smudged in dirt while the door was streaked, looking as if someone had tried to clean it, but giving up. The white lights were flickering, giving off an eerie atmosphere.

"Dude," Jude said, putting emphasis on the "u" part. "Creepy."

"Not scared, are you Jude?" Nikki lightly punched his arm. Jonesy laughed behind them.

"No way bra." He rubbed his arm, although it didnt hurt, then tagged after Nikki into the store, followed by the gang (discluding Jen, who was filling the van up). Inside the small store there were shelves of chips and candy and other goodies found at gas stations. The creepy feeling quickly was swept away as Jude rubbed his hands together, his stomach grumbling. He started piling the bags in his arms.

Meanwhile Caitlyn had gone up to the store clerk, asking where they were. Nikki had gone to the bathroom, and Jonesy and Wyatt were helping Jude pick out the munchies. Jen was outside waiting for the pump, which was propped up in the vans nozzle. Jen walked towards the barren road, and looked up and down it. Completely deserted. It was incredibly dark too. There were no street lights and the moon wasnt out. Jen sighed then heard a small 'snap' behind her. She twisted around quickly to find the empty road. She scanned the area. Nothing. _Okay, freaking out for no reason._ She walked back to the van to take the pump off the nozzle, then around the van to find the swinging door was open.

_Who was last out?_ Jen frowned, then shut the van door, rolling her eyes. She went inside to pay and found the guys at the counter with armfuls of chips and pop.

"Okay," Caitlyn was thinking. "So if this is the area directly west from town, then my house should be a little bit..." She pointed towards the end of the store. "That way!"

"How do you figure?" Jen asked, walking up to them.

"I asked the store manager," Caitlyn smiled and pointed to the clerk who was bagging all the chips.

"You kids be careful," he said, looking up at Caitlyn and Jen, then Jude, Wyatt and Jonesy. "I hear there's a serial killer on the loose."

"So we've heard," Nikki materialized behind a shelf.

"Did you have to bring that up dude?" Jude asked the manager. "Im gonna get the chills again."

After paying for the gas and snacks, and thanking the clerk for his 'advice' they made thier way back into the van, and left the station, taking directions from Caitlyn who was pretty sure she knew the way now. A few minutes passed and Jen pulled into Caitlyns drive way. A chorus of shouts came from the van, all happy and relieved. They all hopped out of the van, streching and bringing in the groceries, when Jen remembered something.

"Guys, who was the last one out of the van at the gas station, who used the back door."

After a moment of silence Caitlyn answered, "I think I was. Why?" She fumbled with the key.

"Because you left the door wide open," Jen said, exhastperated.

"Jeez Caitlyn," Jonesy did a mock impression of Jen. "How could you?"

"No I didnt," Caitlyn said, turning the lock. "I'm pretty sure I closed it."

"Dude, what's that smell?" Jude interrupted them.

His eyes turned towards the van, and the others followed his gaze. The van was sitting there, where they had left it, but something was off about it. It was smoking, great billows of cloud coming from inside the van. The silence was interrupted by a quiet voice from Wyatt.

"I think we should get inside."

And then the van exploded.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

:) Reviews please!!!


	4. Events

Sorry guys, I havent for a very very long time. :(  
But I'm still continuing the story, so yay!

Disclaimer: I don't own 6teen.

* * *

"Oh my God" Caitlyn slammed the door shut once everyone ran in, locking it, then leaned against the door. Everyone was breathing hard, hearts beating wildly.

After a moment of breathing and shock, Jude commented, "That was sick."

Nikki couldnt help herself, she burst out laughing, soon followed by Jonesy.

"I can't believe you guys are laughing at a time like this," Jen scowled at Nikki and Jonesy.

Wyatt shook his head. "I need a coffee."

"My mom and your dad are gonna kill us," Jen said furiously, ignoring Wyatt. Nikki was still laughing.

"Hey," Jonesy shrugged. "We'll just tell them the truth, the van exploded."

"I'm going to the kitchen," Wyatt said.

"They aren't going to believe the van magically blew up, Jonesy!" Jen flung her hands in the air.

"It did!" Jonesy yelled.

Jude looked around the room at his friends. They were still standing in the foyer, Caitlyn leaning against the front door, not saying anything. Jen and Jonesy were bickering, and Nikki couldn't seem to stop laughing. He walked over to her.

"Ok, bra," he said grabbing Nikki's shoulders and shaking her. "Snap out of it."

"Sorry, Jude," Nikki clutched her sides, doubling over. "It's just, the van randomly exploding, and you were all like 'That was sick' " She mocked his voice out before letting out a long line of laughter again, then finishing off with, "and now we're stranded at Caitlyns house."

Jude cocked his head slightly, thinking. _Stranded._ "Sweet."

He then went to Caitlyn and dragged her away from the door and into the next room, with Nikki following them, wiping her eyes and smirking. In the kitchen Wyatt had opened most of the cubboards looking for the coffee brewer.

"I'll help you, Wyatt. It _is_ my house, after all." Caitlyn said, talking for the first time in awhile.

"So," Jude hesitated and pulled himself on top of a counter. "Are we still gonna, like, watch movies and stuff?"

Nikki snorted sarcastically then said, "We should call someone and report what happened."

"What exactly did happen?" Wyatt asked. "The van blew up by itself? There has to be a logical explanation."

"It sort of smelt like gasoline," Jude said. "Like, the explosive kind."

"As opposed to the unexplosive kind?" Nikki asked sarcasticaly.

"Yeah," Jude nodded.

"Um, ok?" Caitlyn gave Jude an odd look, then turned to the others. "I agree with Nikki. Let's call your parents so they can pick us up. I sort of feel freaked out."

She went to the living room to pick up the phone. The others followed her. They were in a large and very well furnished room. The walls were a dark red, with elagent paintings hung on them. There were two couches and one chair, all black leather. On one wall was a cabinet full of upside down wine glasses.

"I feel like I shouldn't touch anything," Jude mumbled.

"Yeah," Wyatt agreed. The two boys stood akwardly, while Nikki sprawled herself on the leather couch. Caitlyn was on the chair, trying out the telephone.

"Come on," Caitlyn muttered, then turned to the others. "It's not working."

"What? Why not?" Nikki sat up.

"I think it's because we never got around to setting it up," Caitlyn laughed nervously. "We hardly ever come here, you see?"

They were silent for a minute, when Wyatt shouted, "Cell phones!"

"Nice, bro," Jude said whipping out his cell. Then his face fell. "Oh, no bars."

"Me neither," Nikki said, standing up on the leather couch and raising her phone to the ceiling. "Ironic, huh?"

"Yeah," Caitlyn giggled nervously again.

Just then, they heard a high pitched scream come from the front of the house.

Nikki and Caitlyn stood up quickly, while Wyatt and Jude turned toward the sound of the scream.

Wyatt turned wide eyes to Nikki. "What do we do?"

_Why's he asking me?_ Nikki thought, but instead answered with "You and Caitlyn make sure every door or window in this house is locked, okay? Jude, come with me." She grabbed Jude's wrist and left the fancy red room into the kitchen. Nikki edged her way towards the other door of the kitchen, the one that they had come through earlier.

"Here," Nikki heard a voice behind her, and a sharp boning knife was put into her hand. She looked up to find Jude with war paint on, holding a large chef's knife. He had three smaller steak knives held by the loop holes in his pants.

"Permanent marker?" Nikki asked him, and Jude nodded. Rolling her eyes she turned back towards the kitchen door and started inching towards it holding the knife ahead of her. She felt ridiculous having the knife, but it was nice to have a weapon just in case something was out there.

She heard a rustling behind the door and froze. Something _was_ out there. She eyed Jude and he moved to the other side of the door, pressing his back against the wall, looking ready to pounce. Nikki moved towards the door, gently touching the doorknob and slowly twisting it. She mouthed the words "Three, two, one" to Jude, then kicked the door open. The next room was dark, but Nikki heard someone running away in it.

Jude heard it too, and ran towards the person, yelling.

"Wait!" Nikki shouted at Jude, then, after he didn't stop, ran after him into the darkness. She stumbled on the rug and the knife flung out of her hands. _Shit._ She couldnt see a thing, but heard Jude struggling with someone up ahead.

Then she heard feet coming towards her. They were running, faster, and coming closer. Nikki hushed her breathing and frantically searched for the knife that had slipped out of her hands. Crawling blindly and patting the floor, she felt the edge of the rug, then the cold hardwood underneath it. The running was too close now, almost beside her. The person tripped over Nikki, and before she knew what she was doing, she grabbed the persons legs, and jumped on top of the bod, fighting with it.

"Ow!" The voice yelled, and he started started struggling. "Get off me!"

Nikki had one of the person's arms pinned up against his back, before the recognition of the person's voice went through her head.

"Jonesy?" Nikki asked.

"Nikki!" Jonesy's muffled voice answered. His face was againt the carpet.

"Oh God," She stood up. "Sorry, I thought you were..." she trailed off, not knowing exactly what she had thought he was.

"We need to find a light," Nikki told Jonesy, when he was up. They both put their hands out akwardly in front of themselves so they wouldn't bump into anything.

"What was that scream earlier?" Nikki asked. She kept her voice to a whisper, just in case.

"Jen. She said she saw a face in the window." Jonesy answered.

Nikki froze. "A face?" Then she kicked something on the ground. Stooping over, she found it was her knife and smiled.

"What is that?" Jonesy asked when Nikki showed him.

"Jude thought we needed weapons." Nikki smirked.

They made their way across the large room and found a light switch, flicking it on. The room was the foyer.

"Seems alot different in the dark," Nikki commented. She opened the door in front of her and stepped in, followed by Jonesy, to find blood on the floor.

"Shit," Nikki's heart skipped a beat before a panicked thought crossed her mind. _Where were the others? _

"Shit is right," Jonesy said in awe. He hadn't noticed the blood on the floor because the room they were in was a home-theatre. "Check out this place!" He seemed to have forgotten about keeping his voice down.

Nikki peeled her eyes off the floor and looked at the room before her. When Nikki thought about a home theatre, she thought small room, large tv, popcorn. This room might as well of been a regular theatre, with couches and chairs instead of seats. And more fashionable and clean.

Jonesy flopped down on one of the couches, sinking right into it. "Aaahh," he relaxed.

"Nikki!" A shout came from her right. She turned to see Jen come out of a room that didn't have a door. From what she could see, the room had a popcorn machine, a cotton candy machine, and a pop dispenser.

"Jen?" Nikki asked in confusion. Where did she come from? Why was there blood on the floor? And there were still three members of their party missing.

"Me and Jude were just wondering about you guys." Jen came up to Nikki. "Where's Wyatt and Caitlyn?"

"Uh.." The information didn't seem to go through her head properly. "Um...I sent them to lock all the entrances to this house," she answered after a while.

"Nikki?" Jen asked, eyeing her nervously. "You okay?"

"I don't know." Nikki shook her head in confusion, then saw the pool of blood again and pointed to it. "What happened?"

"Oh, that," Jen laughed. "Jude tackled me so I punched him in the face. He had all that stupid marker on his face so I couldn't recognize him."

Then Jude appeared out of the same room Jen came out of. His nose was swelled up and appeared to have been previously bleeding. He was eating a large helping of cotton candy.

Nikki smiled, and relief swept over her. She thought one of them had gotten seriously injured, by someone other then them. Then her smile faded.

"Jen," she lowered her voice, vaguely noticing Jonesy jumping on the chairs with Jude, "if you really saw someone outside.." She hesitated.

"It could have been anyone that was taking a late night walk?" Jen asked, almost pleading.

"We are no where near town, or any other civilization. And," she started whispering. "we can't call anyone."

"What?" Jen pulled out her cell, then raised it towards the ceiling.

Jonesy and Jude came towards the two girls.

"We allready checked that bra," Jude said, eating his cotton candy. "No bars."

"What about the phones in the house?" Jonesy asked.

"Caitlyn's parents didn't get around to setting it up yet," Nikki sighed. "We are in deep shit."

Nikki's last words rung in the air, and was followed by a silence.

Jen broke it by saying, "We should find the others."

Nikki nodded and lead the way out of the theatre, stilll clutching her knife, and trying not to think of the what kind of fate stood before them.

* * *

I hope that was a good enought chapter for you guys. I'm sick right now so I dont have that good of judgement ( :P )


	5. Diary

Hello yall! I'm excited for this next chapter! :D Thanx for all the reviews, I love them! I should probably say that more often, but I always forget to. :P  
Disclaimer: I dont own 6teen.

* * *

Caitlyn watched Nikki pull Jude towards the kitchen before turning to Wyatt, wide-eyed. He was looking scared too, haven not gotten his fix of coffee to calm his nerves, but tried to nod reassuringly to her, before crossing the fancy room and through the door. Wyatt flicked on the lightswitch and noticed that they were in a long hallway with various doors, and a staircase at the end.

"So Caitlyn," Wyatt asked. "What rooms have doors to the outside, or windows?"

"Just the bedrooms, which are upstairs," she kept her voice low, not quite a whisper. "Oh, and the back door, thats all the way on the other side of the house, in the pool room."

"We can do that one last, I guess," Wyatt said. After a moment he jerked his thumb at the doors they were passing and raised his eyebrow.

"Those are a load of boring rooms, all the windows are antiqued and can't open," Caitlyn answered his unasked question.

"Oh."

They traipsed down the lengthy hall, Wyatt eyeing the pictures on the wall. Some of the pictures were landscapes of mountains and lakes, while others were portraits of old people that made Wyatt shudder. The portraits looked as if they were from the 1800's, being grey, and the people in them had a slight frown on their brows.

"How old is this house?" Wyatt asked, when they finally got to the stairs.

"Oh, we've had this mansion for ages! I think it was my Mom's Great Aunt who owned this house and it somehow came to us," Caitlyn reflected.

"That's why you have all old photo's then," Wyatt said.

"No, actually. Daddy just found them and put them up for 'character'. They're really creepy, don't you think?"

Wyatt nodded, before flinching from yet another portrait.

At the top of the stairs, was another long hall with bedrooms on each side.

"I'll take this side, you take that one," Wyatt said, flicking a switch in one room and walking in. He noted the neat bed, which looked like it hadn't ever been slept in, and walked towards the window. _Shut and locked,_ he checked. They probably weren't going to find any unlocked windows anyways, since the Cooke's hardly came here. He turned around to come face to face with Caitlyn, and jumped a little bit.

"Sorry," she blushed. "I didn't want to be, um, by myself."

"Oh," Wyatt said. He hadn't really been thinking about that, but just about getting the job done. "Sure."

They went through three other rooms, all locked windows, before passing a bathroom and going into the last room.

"This one was where Mom's Great Aunt slept. See, look! Theres a picture of her." Caitlyn pointed up on the wall to an aged picture of a forlorn looking lady.

"Uh-huh," was all Wyatt could say. His eyes swept over the desk that was under the portrait, to find a lonely book on it. He went to pick it up saying, "What's this?"

"Her diary. She was sort of crazy and did stuff to herself..."

Wyatt raised his eyebrow at Caitlyn. "What kind of stuff?"

She hesitated. "Well, I'm not really sure. Mom told me she locked herself up in here after her husband commit suicide."

"That's not really true, is it?" Wyatt asked, turning the book over in his hands. "What did she survive off of? A person can't live too long without water, you know."

"I don't know," Caitlyn murmered. After a moments silence she added, "Mom never told me what happened."

Wyatt looked at Caitlyn for awhile, thinking, before turning back to the book in his hands. _Her diary._

"We could find out," Wyatt said, engulfed in a wave of curiosity.

"I don't want to know," Caitlyn shivered. "Your invading someone else's privacy."

Wyatt grinned, "Says the girl who single-handedly spread Jen's whole journal to the entire mall."

"That's not fair!" Caitlyn gaped. "The book literally fell open in my hands!"

"So I've heard. Anyways, this one won't cause anything bad to happen."

"Famous last words," Caitlyn rolled her eyes, and folded her arms.

Wyatt looked at the book again, and turned it to the last page. He didn't really want to read the whole diary, just see what happened at the end. The last page was blank, and so was the one before it.

"She didn't write too much in here," Wyatt said outloud. He finally found a page with writing in it, half way through the book. It did not have a date at the top, like most journals did. Then Wyatt read to himself:

_Thou never stop watchin.. Always watching; every corner of my room, whispering._

"Oh!" Caitlyn gasped. "Wyatt look, the window. It's open!"

"Uh-huh," Wyatt muttered, entranced in the diary.

_Demons! demons! Help, I am trapped at thy clutches._

Caitlyn went over to the window, feeling the chilly breeze, causing a shiver to run up and down her spine, and peeked out. Everything was black, she could hardly see. There wasn't any shine from the moon.

_They lock me in, Demons._

Caitlyn shut and locked the window latch wondering aloud, "Why was this window open?"

BAM!

She swirled around to find the diary on the floor, the door shut, and no Wyatt.

"Wyatt? Wyatt!" Caitlyn looked around the room frantically, eyes filling with tears. "Oh God, oh God."

She ran towards the door, tripping over the diary, and scrambling up quickly, not noticing she had picked the book up. Out in the hall, there was nothing. It was empty. Tears poured down Caitlyns frightened face, as she whispered, "Wyatt?"

Suddenly a tall dark figure appeared from out of a bedroom, coming straight for Caitlyn, with a gun in his hand.

She backed into a wall and screamed.

* * *

Cliffhanger! :D I know it was short, and boring at the beginning, but I wanted something to give you guys. I'll try to update soon, reviews pls!


End file.
